survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Shaughnessy
|tribes = |place = Sole Survivor (1/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 3 }} is the Sole Survivor from . Austin Shaughnessy is another castaway from Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 that was easy to root for. On Day 1, Austin was picked last along with fellow short man Andrew Costenoble, onto the Tigres tribe. Austin quickly debunked this stigma of being a weak tribe member, as his puzzle solving abilities were able to lead Tigres to the first of four tribal victories. Austin also became a member of the ever-powerful Qdoba Crew alliance on day one, with Lucas McCabe, Jonathan Zybert, Kayla Sklar, and Annika Lambert. In round 2, Austin was again tasked with completing the puzzle portion of the challenge, where he led his tribe to victory for the second week in a row, while also collecting an idol clue in the process. When Austin found this idol clue mid-challenge, it was clear to the rest of the tribe that he had done so. In the tribe group chat, Austen Moye decided to call Austin out, pleading to him that he should share the clue with his tribe. Austin went to the rest of Qdoba Crew for advice, and ultimately decided to construct a fake idol clue to send to the entire tribe, while sending the real clue to his Qdoba Crew allies. This decision ended up having a big impact on the season for it resulted in: - Josh Swain reciting the (fake) idol clue at a coming tribal council - Establishing a rivalry and pattern of distrust between Shaughnessy and Moye - Allowing Annika and Lucas to find the pre-merge idol After round 4, Austin was swapped onto Tigres along with two fellow Qdoba Crew members and two original New Amsterdam castaways. He easily made it through the only two votes until merge, where he voted with the majority and was never thought to be a target. Come merge, Austin continued to stay loyal to Qdoba Crew, ensuring that the bond within the fivesome remained intact. As a Survivor superfan, Austin knew of the importance of loyalty, but was also weary that alliances such as this tend not to always last. The Qdoba Crew was the exception to this, as they were able to quite easily make the final five. By the final five tribal council, Austin was seen by the jury as the castaway who was quietly pulling the strings behind the scenes, which led him to receiving a vote from Annika. He was ultimately spared by Annika and Lucas, as they both saw Jonathan as the bigger jury threat. Austin was able to survive the final four tribal council and made the final tribal council. Austin came into FTC with the majority of the jury viewing him favorably, partly due to his impressive gameplay and partly due to the endorsement of Annika Lambert. Austin had a decent showing at final tribal council, touching on his relationships with the members voted out (such as Kim) as reasons why he was able to survive the entire season only receiving two votes. Austin received votes from Jacob, Kim, Austen, Sasha, Jonathan, and Annika to be crowned Survivor Northeastern's third sole Survivor, and the first freshman to hold the title. He remains the only freshman to win the game through five seasons. Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Trivia *Austin is the only Sole Survivor to vote with the majority at every tribal council s/he attended.